Nothing Can Hold Me
by ShellyStark
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr...After Skye shoots Lucas, he is taken to the clinic at Terra Nova so Elizabeth can treat his wounds. Skye, overidden with guilt, watches helplessly at his bedside as he lies unconscious.


**Nothing Can Hold Me**

"Over here" Skye hollered while waving her arms haphazardly above her head, "Doctor Shannon, over here!" She repeats herself, not even attempting to hide the sudden outpour of warm tears trickling down her cool skin in the moon light. His body was hauled into the bushes, the bloody handprints left behind on the adjacent trees and the streaks of blood mixed with dirt around him were proof that, while in refusal to give up, Lucas Taylor had drug his own beaten, bloody, and bullet ridden body further into the jungle in a meager attempt to escape the wrath his father was sure to bring down upon him.

Skye knelt beside his fragile form and ran a hand through his hair, her hands getting caught on bits of dried blood and leaves. "Hold on Lucas, you have to hold on," she whispered to him, pulling off her button down and wiping away some of the mess that was matted on his forehead, and her own tears when they fell from her face onto his. "Just hold on, you're gonna be okay," her voice cracked. Lucas' once bright magnetizing green eyes slowly blinked open, now a dull hue, full of pain and betrayal.

"Bucket," he coughed in a breath, a tiny bit of his blood spraying out onto her tank top. "You came back," his eyes closed and his bruised hand searched out hers, his fingers clinging onto her, "why?"

"Shhhh, just be still now, okay?" Skye sniffed and pushed her curls from her face. She had done this, it was her fault he was lying here knocking at death's door, and by the looks of it he would be ushered in gratefully.

Lucas' eyes fluttered once more, "thank you, Bucket," his raspy voice whispered and his fingers tightened around hers before they went slack and his eyes rolled back into his head.

* * *

><p>"I honestly don't know why I agreed to this," Elizabeth Shannon uttered while shaking her head. "He does something stupid, it's on your head!" she scolded Skye, pointing an accusing finger at her.<p>

"What can he do, snore?" Skye whispered harshly, "you said it yourself you don't know when or _if _he will wake up." Skye scanned his broken body that was now safe in its own biobed. Dr. Shannon removed the bullets easily enough, but the blood loss and his internal body had taken a worse beating than it had appeared.

"And taking up one of my beds no less," Elizabeth complained, "I have _good _patients in line for one of these beds," She looked down at Skye's rigid body sitting by his bedside. "I won't tell Taylor," she sighed, "and this is a private room, no one in or out but me," she said laying a reassuring hand on Skye's shoulder. "Let me know if he wakes up."

Skye nodded and watched with anxious eyes as Elizabeth left the room, locking the door behind her. Skye stood and ran both her hands through her hair, letting out a ragged held breath. "You're going to be okay," she whispered blinking back tears. She went to stand over his body, upset and scared that he could look so relaxed when there was no telling if he would ever live to see the light of another day. "Do you hear me you selfish bastard!" she yelled at his body, unmoving with the exception of the rise and fall of his chest. Skye slumped down into the chair next to his bed and grabbed hold of his hand. "You're going to be okay, you have to be."

* * *

><p>The days dragged on and on, it was on the verge of weeks now, hell, maybe even a month, and still nothing. No fluttering eyelids, no twitching limbs, he didn't even snore; and to make it worse Elizabeth kept saying that something should have happened by now, the only signs of life he showed were on brain scans. You can beat his ass down and pump a few bullets into him, but you can't keep a genius' mind from doing its job.<p>

Skye often wondered what he was thinking about during all that time. If he was wandering through the darkness looking for some sort of sign, a light to guide his way back to the world of the living, back to her. She'd have to let him go once he woke up, of course, Taylor would have her permanently moved to the brig if he found out she convinced Dr. Shannon to go out and look for his dying estranged son. She'd let him go, no matter the pain it caused inside the innermost regions of her soul. She would do it based of the fact that she knew he was alive and well.

Because she knew he would be, he had to be.

"Skye it's been well over a month," Elizabeth said while keeping watch over her patient with worry in her eyes.

"Any day now," Skye assured herself, nerves shaking her body and tears steadily seeping from her clear blue eyes. "He'll wake up soon I know it," she whispered.

"Skye, I can't keep him here forever, how the Commander hasn't found out yet I'll never know."

Skye said nothing, she just sat there with her hand clamped down onto his waiting and watching for some sort of consciousness

"Why Lucas?" Elizabeth asked, "Of all people, what has Lucas Taylor done to deserve your heart."

"He took care of my mother, at the sixer camp, and made sure the medicine she needed got here to Terra Nova, no matter how many times I try to betray him he always pulls me back in, he embraces me for what I am. Traitor or not, Lucas, accepts me." Skye chuckled lowly, "and in some sick way I've learned to embrace him the same way."

"One more week," Elizabeth softly said, "then, I'm sorry."

Skye nodded and wiped the teardrops from the corners of her eyes. "He'll wake up."

* * *

><p>The first four days were hard enough, Dr. Shannon was constantly in the room, checking his vitals and looking over his scans. Skye would go home to eat and lie in bed and worry, the rest of her time she spent seated in his bedside chair while Elizabeth fed Taylor lies about Skye's whereabouts; which was a job within itself.<p>

His external wounds were all but healed and still his eyes remained sealed shut. "I did this," Skye whispered aloud, "This is my fault, I should have found another way. I could have found another way; the gun was the easy way out." Tears fell freely and she buried her head into the side of his bed, her arm resting on his chest. "I'm so sorry Lucas, so, so sorry," she sobbed while her eyes poured a wet stain into his bed sheets. His time was up, and now she would lose him, not knowing if he would live or die out in the jungle helpless and all alone. She would give anything now just to gaze upon his alert face once more, she'd gladly let him tell her how beautiful she was and let him caress her cheek. She missed the warmth he exuded when he was near here.

Skye felt his chest shudder against her hand and the joyful trace of his weakened fingers giving her hand a squeeze. "I'm here, Bucket," he murmured.

Her head shot up only to be disappointed again when she saw he was not awake. "He spoke, and that's a good thing," Elizabeth's mothering voice filled her ears. She looked up to see the Doctor standing in the door way with a solemn look on her face. "You know what today is Skye, he has to leave."

Skye looked at Elizabeth with tears burning her eyes and nodded slowly.

"I talked Reynolds into taking him back to the sixers camp, he has a good chance there, and Curran has agreed to go check on him daily. Physically he should be fine; why he hasn't woken up I don't know. Everything is so…normal; as if he were only sleeping." Elizabeth watched in awe over the pair of them, his hand still protectively over hers and his head was now tilted into hers as if he were breathing her in. She felt dreadful about sending him back out to fend for himself, but she had risked enough and it was time for him to go.

Skye couldn't bear to make the journey with them; she said her goodbyes in the confines of the infirmary room. She brushed back his hair and pressed a shaky kiss to his forehead. "Good luck, Lucas," she whispered, mixing her tears in with his hair. Softly she brushed her lips against his and for a second swore that he returned her chaste kiss, but shook it off,sinking down into the chair she had spent so much time in recently and let her world crumble down around her.

* * *

><p>Lucas waited until he was safe in one of the sixers beds and all was clear before he let his eyes blink open and let the world come back into view. It had been hard, going the last few days by her side without being able to look at her. They would have shut him away for sure if he had shown any sign of normalcy. So he lied there, aching for her touch, and when her lips brushed his he almost failed right then and there. He wanted nothing more than to pull her to him and tell her that everything was going to be all right and her precious Terra Nova was safe for the time being.<p>

But that would have ended him right then and there.

So he waited, and when Curran would come to check in on him he made sure his recovery was drawn out as slow as possible. Showing that he was indeed alive and eventually would go back to normal. Curran would bring back the news to his dear Bucket and he hoped it would bring her some sort of peace. Now Lucas had plans, he had to get moving, Mira and the others were waiting for him. Depending on him to reestablish some sort of connection to the future.

Skye would know he was alive and the thought eased his mind, bringing a calmness to the stinging in his chest. She would live her days happy and behind the protection of his father's wretched colony. More protection than he could ever give to her.

She didn't even stir when he snuck back inside the gates and into her house, careful not to wake her housemates in the process. Gingerly he pushed open the door to her room and stared in wonder at her sleeping form. This was the one that was responsible for his life now, the one who gave him a second chance when he clearly didn't deserve it, the one to which his heart would forever belong. He brushed a dark curl behind her ear and kissed her just as she had kissed him the day they took him away. She rolled over in her sleep but did not rouse. He gently kissed her lips, "Thank you, Bucket," he whispered into her hair, one last time before disappearing off into the night.

**A/N: It wasn't too terribly sad now was it? Was it? Now that you've read it, let me know you enjoyed it won't you?**


End file.
